


Finally Found My Hallelujah

by camieru



Series: Smoke 'n Sugar (Russian translation) [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Can't have one without the other, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shima-spoon is awesome, Supportive Sibling Raleigh Becket, Underage Drinking by US standards, cursing, seriously
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camieru/pseuds/camieru
Summary: Как Йенси встретил Тендо и влюбился в негоРабота сюжетно связана с "Gold, Blue, Red"





	Finally Found My Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finally Found My Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089240) by [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf). 



> Пробная моя попытка перевода, надеюсь, меня хватит на то, чтобы перевести весь цикл
> 
> Примечание автора:  
> "Основано на разных иллюстрациях shima-spoon по тегу Йенси/Тендо; я называю шип Йендо, равные части имен Йенси и Тендо, соединенные общей буквой в середине"

* * *

Йенси встречает своего будущего мужа в четверг, через день после трехлетнего юбилея с разрушения Сан-Франциско Тресспассером. Только он этого еще не знает…  
  
 **-11 августа 2016-**  
  
Сдать физические и психологические тесты, которые выдает PPDC потенциальным рейнджерам, легко; он знает, что они с Райли попадают в зимний класс академии вместе.  
  
Йенси бредет, никого не трогая, когда пропускает кадета LOCCENT, несущегося мимо в спешке. Человек позади Йенси — та еще сволочь и даже не сдвигается с пути. Бумаги разлетаются в воздухе и опускаются на темно-серый пол, словно куча перьев.  
  
— Смотри, куда идешь! — сволочь огрызается, топая среди всего этого беспорядка.  
  
Он приседает, чтобы поднять листок, а за ним другой, и поднимает взгляд, когда его рука касается чужой.  
  
«Ох», — первая мысль Йенси.  
  
«Черт возьми, он милый», — вторая.  
  
Третью он прямо говорит этому милахе из LOCCENT.  
  
— Что за мудак. Тебе помочь?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Они приводят бумаги в порядок и Йенси держит половину из них, когда следует за милашкой в пустой конференц-зал.  
  
— Можешь… Тебе есть, куда пойти? — темные карие глаза пригвоздили его на месте, как бабочку к доске.  
  
— Неа. Только закончил со своими тестами. Я достаточно свободен, если тебе нужно, чтобы я потаскался за тобой по пятам, — Йенси отвечает с усмешкой.  
  
— Нет, нет. Мне просто нужна помощь с подготовкой этого зала. — Работать вместе в тандеме легко, почти как дрифтовать с Райли в симуляциях, но иначе. — Вот и закончили.  
  
— Я Йенси, — он представляется в блаженной тишине, — Йенси Беккет.  
  
— Совсем забыл во всей этой суматохе. Тендо Чои. Ты с рейнджерского курса? — Чои пожимает его руку и смотрит на светло-серый кадетский комбинезон.  
  
— А ты из LOCCENT. Надеюсь, сможем поработать вместе в Академии.  
  
— Зима шестнадцатого, да? — следует вопрос.  
  
— Ага, — мурлычет Йенси.  
  
— Удачи.  
  
— Тебе тоже.  
  


* * *

Второй раз они встречаются при более удачном стечении обстоятельств.

Йенси с братом спускаются по коридору в класс Рэйнджерского Этикета, на двухчасовое занятие, чтобы узнать, что говорить по телевидению или в ходе интервью.  
  
Их ведут близнецы Гейдж, когда они не в ЛА, или через телеконференцию, если находятся в патруле.  
  
Темноволосая голова среди увлеченной группы выглядит слабо знакомой.  
  
— Эй, Беккет!  
  
Йенси и Райли оба поворачивают головы на свою фамилию, в этот момент — почти инстинктивно.  
  
— Эмм, Тендо, правильно? Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но я Йенси, а это мой брат, Райли. — Йенси задумывается на мгновение, прежде чем вспоминает мужчину перед собой.  
  
— Хорошая память.  
  
— Должна быть, когда ты пилот, — Райли говорит с широкой улыбкой. — Мы направляемся в класс, но если хочешь зависнуть позже, Йен и я возьмем кофе в кофейне «Дарк Хорс» в Анкоридже. Знаешь, где это?  
  
Тендо выглядит немного удивленным приглашением; Йенси знает, что некоторые из подающих надежды пилотов — то еще дерьмо, но хороши в боях.  
  
— Серьезное предложение, Тендо. Мне бы хотелось узнать тебя получше, — он предусмотрительно отступает, прежде чем Тендо успеет прийти к такому предположению. — Может, доведется однажды спасти мир вместе, знаешь?  
  
Тендо смеется над этим, говоря:  
  
— Конечно. Когда вы пойдете?  
  
— В четыре ровно, — он отвечает, когда другие кадеты LOCCENT утягивают Тендо обратно в свой круг с приглушенным шепотом. — Увидимся позже, Чои.  
  


* * *

Тендо Чои, как обнаруживается, несправедливо горяч как в униформе, так и не в ней. Красный галстук-бабочка на его шее только подчеркивает завитки чернил на правой стороне, а рубашка скрывает гибкое тонкое тело, которое на самом деле крепкое, как сталь.

  
Челюсть Йенси резко отвисает, и он громко захлопывает рот, когда Тендо оборачивается.  
  
— Я уже заказал свой кофе и выпечку. Надеюсь, не против — Тендо буквально разбивает все правила касательно симпатий к парням, которые Йенси наложил на себя сам, черт возьми, и, делая это, выглядит безупречно.  
  
— Не против, — Йенси отвлекает внимание от того, что оседлал стул задом наперед. — Мы обычно болтались тут детьми, Райлс и я.  
  
— Могу понять, почему. Значит, вы родились на Аляске, или..?  
  
— Родились и вроде как выросли. Наша маман была француженкой, так что иногда мы проводили время в Европе и некоторых других странах. — Райли вклинивается в разговор, и так оно и продолжается, пока телефон Тендо не жужжит и он спешно прощается с ними, говоря, что у него еще есть занятия.  
  
Райли поворачивается к Йенси с приподнятой бровью и жестом в сторону пустого места Тендо.  
  
— Что, Райлс?  
  
— Он тебе нравится.  
  
— Интересный парень, — он пожимает плечами, делая очередной глоток кофе.  
  
— Йен, ты знаешь, я люблю тебя, но временами ты прост, как кирпичная стена. — Райли переходит на французский, покачивая головой. — Я рядом с тобой. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, даже когда станем старыми и сварливыми.  
  
— Я это запомню, мелкий.  
  


* * *

Когда Йенси становится комфортно с Тендо в роли друга, он начинает пререкаться с ним.

— Почему бы тебе не поцеловать меня? — дразнится он.  
  
Тендо даже не поднимает взгляд на него, показывая средний палец, угрюмо читая с планшета перед собой.  
  
— Ауч, — Йенси кладет свою руку на сердце, подглядывая, чтобы увидеть, как насупленность Тендо сменяется короткой улыбкой. — Ха! Я знал, что нравлюсь тебе~  
  
— Мечтай, Беккет.  
  
Йенси не может стереть глупую ухмылку со своего лица до самого патрулирования.  
  


* * *

Это приходит в голову после нескольких бутылок водки. Райли спит на столе. Йенси продолжает пялиться на Тендо, краснеет и ловит Тендо за тем же самым. Они разговаривают, но Йенси не может вспомнить, о чем, и тогда…

Тендо целует его.  
  
— Прости, Йенс, не мог не.  
  
— Все путем, — Йенси выпаливает, ощупывая изгибы стеклянной бутылки ладонями. — Слушай, Тендо, я…  
  
— МЭЙДЭЭЭЙ!  
  
— Райли, заткнись к черту!  
  
— ‘Кей.  
  
— Тендо? — Тендо спит тоже, грудь размеренно вздымается и опускается, когда он посапывает. — Сладких снов, petit oiseau*.  
  


* * *

Они не говорят об этом, пока Йенси не отводит его обратно в персональные казармы LOCCENT следующим утром.

— Сочувствую твоему похмелью. — Йенси извиняется, пока выруливает по коридорам, стараясь не суетиться. — У Беккетов обычно довольно высокая переносимость. Райли — исключение, когда дело касается водки.  
  
— Жить буду. Просто дай мне аспирин, воду и кофе, в такой последовательности. — Тендо вздыхает, приближая свое лицо к плечу Йенси. — И продолжай прикрывать этот чудовищный свет.  
  
— Мы на месте. — Он склоняет Тендо к двери и говорит, — спокойной ночи, мистер Чои.  
  
Тендо подается вперед и целует его снова, чуть проскальзывая языком внутрь, когда Йенси приоткрывает рот в удивлении.  
  
— Трус.  
  
— Нет, — Йенси целует Тендо настойчиво, прижимая его к двери и задирая его рубашку.  
  
— Ммм. Докажи, что я не прав.  
  


* * *

**-13 мая 2020-**

Йенси зевает, потирая лицо и рассеянно похлопывая по месту рядом с собой.  
  
— Ммм, детка?  
  
— На кухне!  
  
Йенси шаркает на кухню, одетый в запасной комбинезон и свою куртку, босиком по холодному полу.  
  
— Уже поздно, petit oiseau, — он бормочет Тендо в шею. — Тебе нужен отдых, а не кофеин, мистер Чои.  
  
— Скоро буду Беккет-Чои, да? — Тендо спрашивает, ставя кофейник на стойку.  
  
— Или Чои-Беккет. Я не придирчив. Возвращайся в кровать, — Йенси мурлычет сонно.  
  
— Ох, ладно. Не могу сопротивляться, когда ты просишь меня так.

**Author's Note:**

> *petit oiseau — "маленькая птичка" в переводе с французского


End file.
